bepfandomcom-20200222-history
The Urbz: Sims in the City
The Urbz: Sims in the City is a video game for the GameCube, PlayStation 2, and Xbox consoles, as well as the Game Boy Advance and Nintendo DS portable systems. It is the third Sims game for video game consoles and is the second Sims game not to be released on PC. The next release for consoles and handhelds was the console port of The Sims 2. Hip hop group The Black Eyed Peas provided several music scores for the game, which have also been translated into Simlish. Members of the group would also appear as guest Urbz in the game. http:// The objective of the console games is to go to each of nine Districts and build their reputation (called "Rep", in-game). Rep is a measure of how popular a character is; as a character gains more reputation, they gain access to larger apartments and different Districts. In the end, the character will have the largest apartment and be able to visit any of the Districts. In addition to gaining Rep, the player must also make sure that his or her character has its needs fulfilled, and to increase the character's skills by playing mini-games. The amount of money Sims can make at the various jobs in each of the districts is determined by what skills they've leveled up. As they progress through the game, players will get messages for rent from Darius, the Sim with the highest rep in the city, and get programmed messages to their XAM. Also, other challenges, like helping Sims (or Urbz) get money from people, or taking pictures of Urbz. The player will be given different tasks depending on the District they're in. The tasks are varied in nature, including fulfilling needs, furnishing an apartment, building reputation, mastering a job, making friends, tagging an object, and helping others. http:// The handheld versions are played as an adventure game and require the player to complete missions to advance. The goal of the Nintendo DS and GBA versions is to complete the five missions. Like the other games of The Sims franchise, an Urbz has eight basic needs; Hunger, Sleep, Fun, and so on. In order to succeed in the handheld versions of this game, these needs must be kept high and steady. http:// The game drew ganerally favorable reviews, with an average ranking of 70.6% according to Game Rankings: *IGN: 7.5 out of 10 *GameSpot 7.3 out of 10 *GameSpy 4 out of 5 *XPlay 3 out of 5 *Note: these are the grades for the PS2 version. http:// *''The Sims'' *''The Sims Bustin' Out'' *''The Sims 2'' http:// *The Urbz Official Website http:// |-style="height: 2px" | |- |class="navbox-group"|''Spore'' |class="navbox-list navbox-odd" style="padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; border-left: 2px solid; width: 100%; padding-top: 0px; text-align: left"|Development · Spore Creatures · Spore Origins · Spore Creature Creator · Creepy and Cute · Galactic Adventures · Creature Keeper · Hero · Hero Arena |-style="height: 2px" | |- |class="navbox-group"|Other Sim games |class="navbox-list navbox-even" style="padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; border-left: 2px solid; width: 100%; padding-top: 0px; text-align: left"|SimEarth · SimAnt · SimLife · SimFarm · SimRefinery · SimTower · SimHealth · SimIsle · SimTown · SimPark · SimGolf · SimTunes · SimSafari · SimCopter · Streets of SimCity · SimsVille · Sid Meier's SimGolf · SimMars · SimAnimals |-style="height: 2px" | |- |class="navbox-group"|Related subjects |class="navbox-list navbox-odd" style="padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; border-left: 2px solid; width: 100%; padding-top: 0px; text-align: left"|Electronic Arts · Maxis · Sim · Simlish · Will Wright |} |}